Should We Fade to Gray
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Even if you were to disappear, vanish without a trace, along's as there still hope in their hearts someone will come and find you even if it takes to them to the end. Rated T for language, blood, and themes, rating may go up in future chapters.


Should we Fade to Gray; Chapter 1: Those Shades of Silver

'_I will give you a week. Seven days to spend with your friends, to say your goodbyes, on the last day…you will disappear from this world'_

That was four days ago, the days seemed to drip by so slowly yet he could remember each day perfectly. On the first day he felt so heavy, unsure of whether he was dreaming or awake, he had hoped for dreaming. Slumped against his bed, red eyes with dimly look out at the window as bright rays of sunlight crept into his bedroom before finding their way to settle on his face. As he thought about it, he couldn't help but wonder was there any way around it and after much thinking no other answer would emerge.

After defeating the Barian Don Thousand, giving the Numeron Code to Astral, and Barians and Astral returning to their separate dimension the world seemed to return to normal. But between the three worlds another power, other beings dwelled and also affected by the war that continued with the two dimensions. Their ruler, the one who had given Yuma his ultimatum and ultimately now held his fate in his hand, had decided to deal with the two races that continued to go at war with each other.

It was only by chance the ruler had ended up in Yuma's room; he was taller than Yuma that much was certain, with long silver steel hair with whisks of pink that reminded Yuma of someone…but who he couldn't think. His steely gray eyes with hues of pink and his form covered in silver armor and a pink sash wasn't exactly domineering, but Yuma knew to never overlook a person's appearance. As he examined the other further he noticed that he resembled a human, a Barian, and an Astral being combined. When he asked who the being was and why he was in his room, the male, at least he thought he was male looked at him with a solemn look and introduced himself. His name was Mukiyen, and was sent by the emperor of the worlds between. He explained that he had been given an objective, having sensed the beings tasked to had spent a lot of time in this room.

Yuma thought for a long time, what being's where in his room and then it hit him, could this person, could he be looking for Astral. The king would further explain that the beings he sought were the two races from Astral world and Barian world, this realization left a knot in Yuma's stomach, why would he want Astral and the Barians,

_Flashback_

"_By the look on your face I can already tell you know who I am looking for" the mysterious being said as Yuma made a small gasp but looked off._

"_Tell me, where are the beings I seek?" it was a demand in the form of a question_

"_Why are you looking for them anyway?" Yuma said, no he demanded, what if he wanted to hurt Astral and the others. Even if he couldn't reach them, he still had to protect them._

"_That is of none of your concern" _

"_It is if you're trying to harm my friends!" Yuma stated to the male_

"_Your friends…" Yuma couldn't tell what the male was feeling seeing as his lower face was covered by a mask of some kind._

"_You are friends with both races?"_

"_Yeah!" he declared, "And what of it? Why are you looking for them anyway? Who are you?"_

"_I told you, I was sent by the Emperor of the Between World"_

"_The between world?"_

"_Yes, this world, my world, exists in the middle of the three worlds Earth, Astral, and Barian. For many years we have retained a peaceful existence, but because of the war that the two worlds continue to wag our world is being affected by the energy of their battles" he explained as the boy listened_

"_If things continue the world in between will suffer, the ruler has decided to put an end to this war once in for all. If the two worlds cannot find peace I must put an end to their war, permanently" _

_His voice was calm, yet held an air of serious that made Yuma nervous, he knew what the other was going towards and fear began to creep into his heart and body._

"_What are you going to do?" he asked hoping he was wrong_

"_If those two races cannot find common ground I will have no choice but to destroy both worlds. I hoped it would never come to this, but this must end" _

"_Wait!" Yuma called out, "Listen, I know that the interdimensional is causing some damage, but will destroying two dimensions make anything better. Innocent people will be destroyed!"_

"_Innocent people are already suffering, I have seen firsthand the devastation the war is causing and it will end…one way or another"_

"_But…"_

"_No but's" he silenced, "No matter what you may believe this war has gone on long enough both worlds will atone for their actions and face the consequences and my wrath" he said with his calm voice, "What I cannot see, is why I sensed the presence of both beings in this…dwelling" looking around the room he couldn't phantom what either being was doing here. Then his sights fell on the boy before him_

"_Tell me human, you claim you are friends with beings for both worlds" he stated, "What connection have you two those worlds?" as his gaze watched the boy he could see the nervousness surrounding the boy_

"_What is your name boy?" he asked as the one before him gulped before replying, _

"_Yuma, Tsukamo Yuma" he stated his name, "I helped a being, my friend, Astral, protect Earth during the war when Barians were invading" _

"_Yuma…" he said his name once, "I believe I have heard of you, you helped an Astral being recover the Numeron Code, is that correct?"_

_Yuma nodded, "That's right, we made a bond, me, Astral, even the seven Barian emperors, they're my friends! And I won't just stand by and allow my friends to get hurt!"_

"_Hn" the male examined the boy, each word truthful and eyes blazing with something…was it courage? _

"_If that is true, where are your 'friends'" _

"_If you're trying to hurt them…then I won't tell you!" he said the determination resurfacing full_

"_It doesn't matter" those eyes began to falter, "Even if you don't tell me, I could easily go to both worlds and find them, that fact that I asked is a pleasantry at most" he said as the boy determination and bravado seemed to be slipping as the other seemed to dryly mock him_

"_In any case, I will find them on my own" turning to leave from the dwelling Yuma began to panic, if this beings intentions were true he was going to harm Astral and the others, even worse he was going to destroy both worlds, he may not be able to reach them anymore, but that doesn't mean he was going to let someone harm them either._

"_Wait!" he called again and just like before the figures eyes fell on him, Yuma composed himself, trying to hide his fear and anticipation._

"_I know you're trying to help your people and your kingdom, but destroying two others won't help anyone. It will just cause more pain, I watched so many people be destroyed by wants' of vengeance and innocent people hurt in the process" he stopped for a second thinking of all his friends, "Please I beg you, there must be another way!"_

"_There is no other way" he sighed, "All beings must one day pay for the consequences of their actions, this fate is already decided"_

"_That can't be right!" Yuma crumbled to the floor, gripping his fingers tight, his head lowered as his body shivered with the despair he tried to hide, "It's not right, all my friends, is there really no other way to save them!" it was almost like a cry, a plea, the saddening want to protect his friends. Mukiyen could sense it, watching the boy he noted the boy's strength, the fire that burned to protect his precious friends even if they were enemies. But there was something else, something deep in the boy, a power, a hidden strength wanting to be released. _

_Thinking for a second, the silver headed male walked towards the boy,_

"_Yuma" he called and slowly the boys head rose to meet those pink and gray eyes_

"_I can sense you have great concern for your 'friends', I give you recognition for your sense of loyalty and feelings to keep bonded" he started as Yuma blinked his eyes full of confusion_

"_I will offer you a deal"_

"_A deal?" the male nodded_

"_Yes, you will come with me back to my world, the Between Worlds" he started, "There you will stay until another method can be reached to deal with this war. If you agree then you have my word that neither me nor my forces will engage in any battle with either world" _

_Was he serious? He wanted him…to leave earth and return to his world. No…he couldn't leave his friends, his family, he couldn't leave Heartland._

"_What about your king?"_

"_I will speak to him on this matter, he is a peaceful man and finds the less confrontation the better" he said_

"_It is all up to you, but choose wisely" he said as he watched the boy trapped in his own contemplation. After much time passed Yuma rose to his feet, his eyes looking into the others,_

"_Alright" he said, "I'll go with you"_

"_Are you sure, have you thought of this carefully?"_

"_Yes" he nodded, "If it means protecting my friends…then there's no doubt in my mind"_

'_Hn'_

"_Very well, than" with a flick of his finger a pinkish glow appeared around the tips before the glow began emitting from Yuma's wrist. He watched as the energy wrapped around his wrist before becoming fully solid. The light had become what looked like a simple gold bracelet that was engraved with seven pink gems. _

"_I will give you a week. Seven days to spend with your friends and family, to say your goodbyes, on the last day…you will come with me" he said as Yuma looked at the bracelet on his wrist._

"After each day the jewels will become gray and on the last day, you will completely disappear from this world" Yuma gulped as the full terms of the deal was given to him.

"_Also, as a term of this deal you cannot tell the terms of this deal with anyone, if you do the deal will end and I will continue with my original plan of destroying both worlds" Yuma looked up at the being, but nodded to the agreement. He never liked lying to his friends, but this was a lie to protect all of them, so no matter the cost he would keep his word._

"_Until the final day Yuma Tsukamo, I bid you farewell" in a flash of light the being disappeared as fast as he came leaving no trace of him ever being in the room, leaving Yuma with his thoughts._

_End of Flashback_

It was now officially the first day of his seven day period, Yuma was sitting in his seat by the window as other students readied for the day's lessons, though there was an air of sadness weighing on him inside wanting to be released, but the bright eyed duelist kept it inside in case anyone would wonder of his depressed mode. He wouldn't allow others to suffer, even if he had to mask his own pain he would gladly suffer to any length for this friends. With a sigh the red eyed boy stared out the window hoping to too clear his mind from the increasing despair that tried to creak in.

"Class we have a new student today" Professor Kay said gathering the classes attention, Yuma looked away from the window to stare at the front, the door opened and a figure walked into the classroom, with short light silver hair that curved out into three points on each side, there was a silvery gray streak in one part of their hair with pink on the other half. As they faced the class all eyes were on them, with eyes like silver with specs of light pink. Most noticeable was the heart shaped clip in their hair that look like a heart shaped crystal and fair skin.

"Wow she's pretty" one of the classmates said, the figure was indeed pretty

"I don't think that's a girl" another student said noting they were wearing a boy's uniform which burst the bubbles of all the boys in the room.

"Now if you wouldn't mind introducing yourself to the class" Mr. Kay said as the boy nodded

"I'm Mu" his voice was calm and girls seemed to gush hearing the other speak

"Okay, Mu why don't you have a seat next to…" he looked around for an empty seat, "Okay, there a seat right next to Yuma. Yuma please raise your hand"

Raising his hand the Mu saw where his seat would be and sat in his seat next to the red haired boy. As silvery pink, met red, for a split second in that moment Yuma seemed almost frozen,

'What's this feeling…so strange…' he felt like electricity had shocked all his nerves

"Alright then class let's continue with the lesson" he said and as the class turned back to the listen, but Yuma couldn't but look at the new kid.

As the bell rang signaling the end of class, students left their seats and prepared to make their way to their next period classes. As Yuma grabbed his books, he looked down and noticed a piece of paper right where the new student had sat.

'Did he leave this here?' opening it up, there was something written inside,

'Meet me on the roof after school'

Yuma looked over the note, confused, was the message for him or had someone given it to Mu and he had forgotten it.

"I should find him and ask him myself" that's what he should do, it couldn't be that haired to find the silver haired student. Tucking the note into his book, Yuma left for his next glass unaware of the presence that followed him…

After school, Yuma was standing in the hall,

"Who knew it would be so hard to find a silver and pink haired student?" Yuma had looked from top to bottom of Heartland Academy and found no trace of the new kid.

"Maybe he left early" he didn't know why he was doing all this to return one small note, if he wanted it so bad he wouldn't have forgotten it.

"This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed, "But…"

'Ever since I looked into his eyes, that spark I felt…'

"I'm going to find him…no matter what" he resolved, "Look out because I'm feeling the flo…huh?" before he could finish his sentence and catchphrase, a streak of silver caught his attention.

"Hey wait!" it was loud and vocal, but the other ignored it knowing no one was calling them, "Wait up!" the voice called again, whomever they wanted to catch up with obviously wasn't listening. The gray haired figure continued to walk, going up a flight of stairs and disappearing out of the door at the top.

After running up the same stairs Yuma left out the door that read 'Rooftop'

"The roof huh?" taking a deep breath Yuma left out of the door and was now standing on the roof. Standing on the other end of the roof was the person he was looking, back turned and hair flowing the breeze, Yuma watched him for he didn't know how long, before remembering why he had gone after the other in the first place.

"Hey didn't hear me calling you?" the owner of the voice said between breathes, the other looked over ,before looking back towards the other, "Not really" was all they said as the other didn't seem to like his answer.

"Anyway I wanted to talk to you, you know you walk kinda fast" he said trying to joke

"Is there something you wanted?" Mu said as Yuma composed himself and nodded and walked closer to the other, but still leaving a good distance between them.

"I think you left your note on your desk and I thought you might want it back" reaching into his pockets Yuma pulled out the note and extended his hand to give it to him. The boy looked at Yuma and then the note, a silence forming between the two.

"Um aren't you gonna take it?" Mu only shook his head, "But isn't it yours?"

"It is"

"So you did write it…and left on the desk" so the note was for him, as they continued to stare at each other face to the question remained…

'Who are you Mu?'

_A plain of white stretching farther than anyone could see, a figure stands floating and confused as they look around trying to figure out where they were._

'_Where am I?' all they end was endless white, "What is this place?'_

_The figure was average in height, with clear blue and transparent body, green markings and blue gems decorated all over his body. His blue hair curled up in a Mohawk and pointed ears, which are pierced with dangling earrings. Heterochromic eyes, the left eye luminous gold and the right is a clear white._

_As the energy being continued to float in the empty space, his eyes looked forward and his stoic face still in observance, in the distance he saw another figure in the distance, looking closer his look of observance became that of surprise…_

_Hair black and red antenna like hairs sticking up, wearing a red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol. Hite white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps._

"_It can't be…" it felt as though he was seeing ghost, it had to be, "Yuma?" but how could it be, the boy who he had partnered with and prevented the Numerion code from falling into the hands of the Barians, which ultimately led to their separation. It still pained him seeing the boy, eyes full of tears as he left the other to return to his world, but the question now is why was he here?_

"_I must investigate" as the being floated toward the other wanting answers, suddenly the world began to shake and rumble_

"_What is happening?" as the plain continued to rumble with great force, the beings attention fell on Yuma who was still floating where he was._

"_Yuma!?" he called out, the boy turned around his red eyes locking with the other, he looked as though he was about to speak when suddenly something shot from below breaking the white background like glass, a giant hand, gray with sharp nails wrapped around the boy completely restraining him down the middle._

"_Yuma!?" Astral called in shock as he watched the boy struggle to get free_

"_Help!" the boy cried before being pulled down by the hand, Astral rushed over towards him, reaching out in order to grab him. The boy reached out towards the other, the energy being trying desperately to grab the others hand._

'_Just a little more' he could almost reach, but as quick as he seemed to be able to reach, in a flash the boy was pulled down, the last thing he swore he saw, was a sorrowful smile on his tan face and tears in his red eyes as he mouth,_

'_I'm sorry…' and then he was gone, the white plain became dark and the being was swallowed by the pitch black void screaming as he was devoured whole._

"_YUMA!?" eyes snapped open, Astral jolted up finding himself surrounded by other Astral beings, even though many didn't have faces he could since their concern._

"_Astral are you alright?"_

"_What, what happened?" _

"_We found you on the ground groaning in pain what happened Nasch?" the Barian King looked at the other Barian emperors, what exactly did happen. He remembered having a headache all that day, the pounding only worsening until he crumbled to the ground and fainted._

_The last thing he remembered was seeing he was in this plain almost like a dream, but there was nothing but empty space, but then he wasn't alone he swore he saw something, someone else their like a ghost from his past. But when he reached out to touch them, they were quickly snatched away by a large hand._

'_What was that? Was that real?'_

"_Astral where are you going?" the female Astral being said as she followed behind the other, "You should be resting"_

"_Edna is right" Elipth said with worry,_

"_There's no time, I have a feeling" he said looking up at the sky of his home world_

"_A feeling?" Mizar said skeptical and a bit confused at the others rush_

"_I can't explain it, but I feel something's big is about to happen" he said, he wasn't a hundred percent sure,_

"_All that from a dream, Nasch I think you need to rest" Merag, his sister said worried for her brothers and kings health. This wasn't the first time he had been having these fainting spells and everyone was worried._

"_If I may ask, what exactly is this problem you feel is about to occur? Has it to do with the war?"_

_Astral shook his head, "No, I fear it may be something far stronger than our enemy"_

"_Are you absolutely sure?"_

"_Nasch looked at the other emperors and nodded, as they looked at one another Nasch began walking off again followed by the others._

"_Nasch wait!" by the time they caught up with him he was already in the throne _

"_What are you doing?" Durbe asked, confused and perplexed by their king's behavior_

"_I'm going to Earth" the revelation shocked the others_

'_I hope that I'm wrong'_

'_Yuma…'_

Day three, Yuma sat on the bench outside next to the court yards, he was supposed to be in P.E and usually by this time he would be trying to jump over stacks of diving stands, but couldn't bring himself to go to class. After yesterday, Yuma just wanted to be alone. His thoughts kept drifting to the silver haired male whose eyes still pierced him even when he wasn't around.

Mysterious; that's how many would define Mu. He was quite yet held an aura that either drew you to him or sent you running with just a look from his silver tipped eyes. No one knew much about Mu, only seeing in during school, but once out of the gates he disappeared without a trace to be found only to appear the next day still as quite as ever. He didn't hang out with anyone and rarely talked to anyone either, but nothing was full certain except for small rumors and gossip that floated around. While others seemed captivated by the other, he gave Yuma a weird feeling which felt like bot nostalgia and alarm all mixed into one. He couldn't understand how that could be seeing as they only met four days ago…right.

As he sat on the bench so many thoughts crossed his mind, all the duels he had been in, the friends he had made, the obstacles he endured, but he didn't do it on his own. No he had his friends and loved ones backing him all the way putting themselves in danger for his sake.

Deciding to skip the rest of his classes, Yuma decided to take a walk around Heartland city, he visited all his favorite parts of the city, the duel park, the carnival grounds, and the place where he and his friends with hang out.

'If this is truly my last days, I might as well a good last earth meal' so he did,

"I believe skipping school is against the rules"

"Huh?" looking back Yuma saw silver and pink

"Mu?" it was indeed the new boy that in a short time had woven themselves in Yuma's life, "What are you doing here?"

"When you didn't show up for class, I went looking for you" he said taking a seat next to the other,

"Why did you come looking for me?" he asked, he didn't want to sound rude or anything it just seemed weird for someone he barely knew came all this way to find him.

"It's not that hard to understand" he said, "Are you going to tell me?"

"If it's something you truly want to know I'll tell you, like I said before…"

'Yuma, I am your sword, shield, protector…to protect the sun is my sworn duty'

As he spoke about the conversation from that day, Yuma couldn't help feel nervous, confused, and wary of the others true intentions.

"So you'll answer any question I ask, no matter what I ask?"

"If that is what you wish I will give you an answer within my boundaries"

"Okay…" he thought for a second, "Are you human?" he knew he had no bases to believe otherwise, but after fighting in the war he knew to be careful around those who tried to get close to him out of the blue.

"Hn, no" he said simply confirming Yuma's baseless assumptions

"So what are you?"

"That's hard to say…" he sighed breathlessly, "For what now I what is known as an existing being"

"An existing being?"

"Yes, it's hard to explain, but let's just say I've been one being and another"

"O-Okay, wow that does sound complicated" Yuma thought being one being, but another, so maybe he's like a mix of two beings or three…his head was beginning to hurt.

"So…you've come to take me away" he said sadly, "to the Between World"

"Yes, my task is to protect you and ultimately to guide you back my world" he said calmly as Yuma saddened upon hearing this.

"So are you going to take me away now?" he said slowly turning the band of one final jewel on the gold band.

"Yes, but…" he paused for a second, "You still have four more days until our departure, when dawn breaks…"

"On day seven" still gripping the bracelet, he loosened letting his hand fall to his lap

"Are you okay?" Mu asked as he saw the other, the grim are around them

"No…" he said, turning to the other he smiled, "I'm really hungry!" he said surprising the other, "Let's eat, I haven't had lunch yet and this place has the best food!" he laughed and looked at the menu,

'Yuma Tsukamo…you truly are an interesting being'

After stuffing himself, Mu paid the bill and two set off into the city. Yuma became Mu's guide in a sense, showing him all his favorite spots in all of Heartland and retelling the memories each spot held. Maybe it was a small gesture to his last day in the city, a mask to hide his sorrow and sadness, but the other wouldn't pry, he would listen if it made the other happy.

"Wow today was awesome!" Yuma exclaimed as the two walked down the path lined with houses.

"Thanks for spending the day with me" Yuma said smiling as the other boy only nodded

"This is your home right" Mu said stopping in front of the domed shape house, "Yeah this is it" he smiled with a nostalgic gleam in his eyes, yes this was his home, where he grew up, with his dad, his mom, grandma Haru, Lily-bot, and his sister Akari.

"It's warm"

"Huh"

"I can sense the warmth and love surrounding this home" Mu said making the other blink at the statement but found it complementing.

"So then…will I see you tomorrow" he knew the answer but in the short time…he didn't know but he felt close to the other.

Mu nodded, "Sure, if that is what you want"

'Until the day I'll be escorting you to the spot where we will be leaving for my world'

Yuma smiled

"Hey I know!" Yuma exclaimed, "Why don't you stay the night at my house!"

"Are you sure? I would hate to impose" Yuma only smiled, "It'll be fine, it'll be like a sleepover!"

"If that is your wish, I will 'sleepover'" Yuma cheered victoriously, "Come on let's go inside!" grabbing the others hand in his own he basically pulled the other inside.

"Make yourself at home" Yuma said walking into the home, Mu walked inside taking off his shoes, his eyes looking around the house.

"Want a snack or something?" Yuma said walking into the kitchen

"Do you live here alone?"

"Huh?" Yuma peeked out of the kitchen, "Actually I live with my older sister Akari and my grandma Haru"

"Your sister and grandma?"

"Yeah, Akari is kinda strick, especially when I'm dueling, but she's a cool big sister and grandma Haru make's the best duel fuel!" Yuma said happily walking out of the kitchen with a bunch of snacks, most of which was mostly comprised of junk food.

"Alright let's dig in!" Yuma said and began attacking the tray of snacks, which was peculiar since they had just eaten not even 4 hours ago and that was almost enough to feed an entire army. Mu decided to just eat some chips and allow the other boy to have what he wanted.

"So what exactly do we do at a sleepover?" the silver pink haired male said

"Huh?" Yuma made a look of thinking, "Well first…"

"We change into our pajama's tada!" Yuma had changed into his favorite pajamas, red with orange flames.

"Luckily we're just about the same size" Yuma had given Mu some of his Esper robin pajama top and shorts, they were a little small since the other was at least a few sizes taller than the other.

"Okay now that were in our pajama's we can go to the next step, video games and movies!" Yuma went over to the television and handed the other the video game controller.

"This is one of my favorite games, Space Fight 4" he said starting the game, the beginning music presenting the opening, "Okay all you have to do is make your way into the alien base and defeat the evil alien warlord before he powers up his mega ray and vaporizes the planet" he said explaining the game

"It's kinda complicated, I've only gotten up to level 4 myself" Yuma admitted, "Alright let's go!" and the game began, 30 minutes into the game Yuma was amazed to find they had gone further in the game than ever,

"Wow we made it to the final level, you're really good at this Mu-chan!" Yuma said, the other looking to the side, still playing the game after hearing the others nickname for him.

"We made it to the boss!" the boss was a giant ugly blob like creature with millions of tentacles, "Man that thing is ugly! Let's get it Mu-chan!" he exclaimed

"We won!" Yuma cheered as the screen said winner in flashing lights

"Man that was awesome" Yuma said calming down again and sitting back next to the other

"Okay now we can watch movies!" Yuma said pulling out a few movies, "So what do you like to watch?" he asked looking through the taps.

"Horror, Action, we have some kind of couple movies but there Akari's so I don't think you would like them" Yuma said placing the movies to the side, "Oh! How about this it's an awesome action movie, it has some love parts but nothing to big" Yuma said

"Whatever you want" Yuma smiled and placed the dvd in the player and pressed play. The movie was as Yuma put it 'exploding with action', though half through the movie though the boy had fallen asleep and was now resting on the other's shoulder.

Silver pink tinted eyes peered to the side looking at the others sleeping form, he looked peaceful, soft snores escaping creating a calmness in the room. As the movie played, the picture suddenly began to flicker and static, the lights emitted an eerie blue tint that created a blue flare in the room, on the screen a shady physique appeared,

'Oh it's you' Mu said with a stoic look

'The emperor want's a progress report' a voice said, deep, yet held an air of disinterest

'Tell the emperor everything is fine, Yuma is safe and there are no disturbances to be reported'

'Good, make sure no harm comes to the boy'

'What about you and the others?'

"As per the emperors orders we've been stationed and will in touch soon' the voice said, 'Remember the fate of our homes depends on the boy'

'I understand, no harm will happen to him'

"Em, huh?" Yuma mumbled coming out of his sleep, "What happened?" he said groggly rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep during the movie" Mu pointed to the screen showing the credits rolling, "I didn't want to wake you up, you looked peaceful" Mu said as Yuma yawned.

"O-okay" looking at the clock he noticed the time, "Wow it's late, better get to bed don't wanna be late" Yuma getting up with a short stretch.

"Um where am I to sleep?" Mu asked looking around what the other showed as his room

"Huh? Oh right, sorry about that" he apologized, "Let's see" after a quick look around Yuma had gotten out a sleeping mate, some pillows and blankets for Mu.

"Sorry, I didn't you have to sleep like that" he said watching as the other lay on makeshift bed

"It's no problem" Mu said making himself comfortable

"I know next time you can have the hammock and I can sleep on down there" Mu shook his head, laying back, "It's fine, besides you look to fragile to sleep on the floor"

"Hey I'm not fragile!" Yuma said offended by the others remark, "I'll have you know I've slept on the ground in the wilderness"

"Hn"

"Yep and I've even climbed really high mountains" he said matter-o-factly,

"Interesting" he said, "But your still fragile"

"Hey!" after a while Yuma broke out into a laugh, even though the other seemed cold and a little rude, he was actully kinda fun.

"You know you're alright Mu" Yuma said as he lay in his hammock

"It's weird, when I first met you I thought you were so cold, but…you're actually really nice" Yuma laughed a little, "Let's do this again!"

"Hn, yeah I think I might like that"

"Awesome!" Yuma exclaimed with a goofy smile, "Good night Mu"

"Night…Yuma"

In a place, burning with intense flames of blue a figure sat on c stone like throne, as blue lite candles danced around them. The figure on the throne adorned with many jewels and a golden crown wrapped around their head that was ignited in a deep blue flame for hair with curved horns on each side. Fingers tapping boredly against the throne arms.

To Be Continued…

Next time!

"What's happening with the universe!? The Great Power Sleeping in an Untouched Space!?"


End file.
